The Recluse, The Hummingbird, and the Akatsuki
by The Name's Tea
Summary: Lizabeth Akemi is a paranoid recluse. She absolutely loathed being around people, excluding her mother and the only person that was able to make it into her life. But what happens when the Akatsuki are sent into her world and enter her life? Rated T for obvious reasons.


**A/N: So, you guys probably think I'm new to fanfiction but in all truth, I'm not. I used to be "Childofisfortune13 and had a few stories going but deleted them because I thought they sucked . Not to mention, I was introduced to Instagram and got addicted to that for a short while. There's also been some problems going on in reality, such as my grandpa dying and more personal things. I honestly don't know why I wrote this. I actually think I did better than I did before. Anywho, enough of this boring chatter. Sorry for any OOC-ness.**

**Other than that, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any references I used in here(If I even used any O.o)**

* * *

"On days it snows, my heart begins to dance. Because in all of this white calm, I feel as though something will happen." Murmured a girl who was staring out the window at the snow covered ground.

She looked somewhat like a child, being only 5'0", but she was actually 18, having short black hair that reached her neck with a white hairpin to keep her bangs out of her two hazel colored eyes. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and didn't look happy at the moment.

Why?

Her mother had decided to go on vacation and leave her home alone. But then again, she didn't really mind. She hated to go out in public anyways. She was only upset because her mother had left.

Which meant going out to get groceries when she ran out. Suddenly a cellphone rang, making the girl jump. The startled girl reached over and picked up the cellphone. Clicking answer, she asked. "Hello?"

"Lizabeth! It's me Aiba. I heard your mom went out of town and was wondering if I could come over?" She asked.

'My mother probably told her she was leaving and to keep me company..' Lizabeth thought. "Sure, why not?" Lizabeth replied as she glanced out the window. She saw children playing in the snow and stared at them in repugnance.

"Lizabeth are you there?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I blanked out there for a minute. Could you repeat what you said?"

"Sure! I said I'd be there in a little bit. I'll see you soon!" Aiba said, hanging up.

Lizabeth sighed and placed her cellphone on the counter. 'Such an energetic girl..' She thought, thinking of Aiba.

Lizabeth looked around for something to do when her eyes landed upon her laptop. "I could start watching that anime I've wanted to watch while I wait.." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her laptop and went to sit on her bed.

"This should be good."

**—**

Lizabeth had gotten to episode 10 when she heard a knock on the door. She looked into the peephole of the door to make sure it was Aiba before she unlocked it and opened it. The girl had long, dyed purple hair and green eyes. Yeop, it was Aiba.

"Sorry I took so long! I blame the snow." Aiba said, rushing in with a box in her hands.

"What have you got there?" Lizabeth asked, nodding her head in the direction of the box.

"Oh, this? I found it on your porch when I got here. Weird right?"

"... I guess." Aiba ignored the awkwardness and decided to plop the box down on the floor, going into the kitchen to probably get what Lizabeth guessed was a knife.

"I wonder what's inside of here!" Aiba said, coming back into the room with a knife. Lizabeth stared at the knife as thoughts filled her head.

'What if she accidentally cuts her?'

'Will she kill me?'

'That's dangerous! She should be holding the knife downwards. But.. What if she drops it and it impales her foot?'

"Liza?" Aiba asked, snapping her fingers in front of Lizabeth's face, "You've got to see this!" Lizabeth walked over to the box expecting to see something horrible but instead what she saw was completely different.

"Meow"

"Kittens?" She asked herself. These weren't ordinary kittens either. It looked like they all had their fur dyed and one of the kittens even had stitches all over it's body.

One of the kittens had yellow fur with a tuft of hair covering it's left eye. The next one was a red color, and looked like he had the kanji for "scorpion" over where it's heart should be. After that one was a kitten that was all black, excluding it's face which was orange. The kitten was annoying the blonde kitten at the moment.

Next was the one with the stitches, it was brown and it's eyes were very odd; green irides with red sclera. The next kitten seemed to be very pissed, it had silver fur that seemed to be slicked back and distinctive purple eyes.

Then there was a blue one that looked like it had gills. Strange. Next to that one was a black kitten that's eyes seemed to switch from red to black and back to red again.

'Intriguing..' Lizabeth thought. She then focused her attention on the last three kittens. There was an orange kitten that had gray dots on him that would almost look like piercings, another blue kitten that had amber eyes and a white dot on it's right ear, and then finally there was a kitten that had yellow eyes and he was literally half black on one side and half white on the other.

'They kind of remind me of the Akatsuki..' Lizabeth thought to herself as Aiba picked up the kitten with the orange face.

It meowed happily as it pawed at the girl playfully. Aiba giggled. "Can we keep them Liza-chan? Pleaseee"

"I don't know.. They could have diseases and whatnot." replied Lizabeth. 'Also, if they are the real Akatsuki they would murder us once they get back into their true forms..' She thought.

"Aww please? What's the worst that could happen?"

'Them transforming to their true forms, torturing us, then slowly killing us for their own satisfaction.' is what she wanted to say. Instead she mumbled a simple "Fine" and went off to get tuna for the kittens.

"Yay! Once Liza-chan gets back we'll name you guys" Aiba said all too gleefully, her overly cheerful personality startling some of the cats a bit.

**Akatsuki POV**

"Why the fuck are we cats?" Hidan roared as he looked down at his feet- or rather, paws now.

"How should I know, un? I blame that baka Tobi!"

"I'm sorry senpai! Tobi really wanted to press the button and couldn't resist!"

This resulted in Deidara tackling Tobi and fighting with him.

"Enough." Pein said. They stopped fighting and everyone directed their attention to their leader.

"Until we get out of these... forms.. Be polite to the two girls and don't get on their bad side. Understood?"

"Hai, Leader-sama.."

**Third POV(****_Lizabeth_****)**

Lizabeth came back with two plates that had tuna on it.

"Eat up." She said as she placed the plates onto the floor. The kittens surrounded the two plates and started to chow down.

"What should we name them?" Aiba asked as she watched the kittens eat.

"We'll decide that after they're done eating." She replied.

"Okay.."

_**—**_

"Hooray Naming time!" Aiba cheered as she picked up the kitten with the orange face again.

"I'll name you Kabocha! Because you look like a pumpkin" She set the kitten down and it trotted over to the blond kitten with a happy meow.

Lizabeth picked up the blond kitten, staring into it's gray-ish blue eyes. She suddenly dropped the kitten like it had electrocuted her and held her head.

"Liza? Are you okay?" Aiba asked, concern showing in her voice.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." She managed to say. She looked down at the yellow kitten who was staring up at her in bewilderment.

"What happened just now-"

"Don't worry about it. Spark. His name will be spark." Lizabeth said. She then pointed at the red kitten, "You are Scorpion, and you" she said pointing to the black kitten, "are Nero."

"Squalo will be the blue one, the other blue one is Angel, Stitch shall be that one's name, Marshmallow is the name of the albino-" Cue the kitten-like snickers and Marshmallow hissing in disagreement.

"Oreo, and Leader." Lizabeth finished. She got up and left the room quickly, not wanting to be around the cats any longer. Why? Because after staring into who she assumed was Deidara's eyes, she knew that those weren't just any ordinary kittens.

* * *

**A/N: So if you're confused about any of this, it'll be explained in later on chapterz. Also, here is the list of the Akatsuki and their cat names.**

**Pein - Leader (Obviously)**

**Konan - Angel**

**Itachi - Nero **

**Kisame - Squalo**

**Zetsu - Oreo**

**Kakuzu - Stitch**

**Hidan - Marshmallow**

**Deidara - Spark**

**Sasori - Scorpion**

**Tobi - Kobocha**

**Q - Should I do pairings? If so, then who should Lizabeth and Aiba be paired with? (This isn't going to be like one of those fics where they become lovesick morons. It'll take time ((Especially for Lizabeth)) for everyone to get comfortable with each other.)**

**Q - Favorite Akatsuki Character?**

**If you have any questions to ask me then just go ahead and ask away~**

**Review please! It'd mean a lot.**


End file.
